


Meant To Be

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: [So... this is weird. Not what I usually do at all, but /aco/ wanted me to throw something together for them, and I felt momentary inspiration. Enjoy this steamy sex fic about a genuinely ugly cartoon from the early 2000s.]Its been five years since the events of the show, and Timmy is home alone for a couple weeks as his parents enjoy a summer cruise. Vicky comes to him all grown up, in need of help. Shenanigans ensue.
Kudos: 21





	1. Late Night Encounter

It was a quiet summer night in Dimmsdale, the soft sound of the air conditioner was the only noise in the room as Timmy Turner flipped through Youtube, then onto 4chan, then to Twitter, bored out of his mind. He looked at the clock idly in the bottom right hand corner of his computer screen. 1:35AM, it read. He wasn’t tired though. It was summer vacation and he had nothing to do besides watch Youtube, Netflix, or flip through social media. He’d been staying up past 4AM regularly for the past month and summer wasn’t even halfway over yet.  
The teenager might have been worried his parents would bug him to go to bed, but his mom and dad had left on a summer cruise for the next two weeks, and he was home alone for now. They’d given him enough money to order food for that time, and he’d been living like a recluse since then. As he brushed the Cake and Bacon wrappers off his desk and into the trash and stood up to stretch, he looked back at his fishbowl, dry and lifeless. Fifteen years old now, and he still couldn’t remember why he kept it around… but part of his childhood just didn’t want to let it go. How attached had he been to those fish anyway? Timmy couldn’t even remember them very well.  
The thought was pushed from his mind as he went downstairs to grab a Dimmadraught Beer from the fridge. Dad either hadn’t thought to hide them or hadn’t cared, and there were at least three dozen down there when they had left a few days ago.  
That was down to twenty now as he pulled a couple out and began to drink from one and tossed the other to the couch. Timmy idly thought he might be in trouble when dad realized they were gone, but he decided he didn’t care. They’d left him alone this long with them, what did they expect? Besides his parents almost never got mad enough to actually do anything about him misbehaving, so it didn’t matter. No harm was done.  
Turner sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, sipping deeply from the bottle as he watched some shitty horror movie. He was about halfway through his second beer when he heard a loud knock at the door. He nearly jumped out of his skin in shock at the sudden noise. Who would be at his door this late at night? He calmed himself and picked up an empty beer bottle just in case he needed to defend himself, before walking to the front door.  
He looked through the peephole and saw a woman. It was too dark to make out details, but she looked like she was shivering. He thought maybe this might be a ploy, but… he didn’t want to leave some poor lady out there all alone at night. What would that make him, if something happened to her?  
Reluctantly, he pulled the door a crack.  
“Hello? Can I help you?”  
“M-Mister Turner I’m sorry to bother you so late at night!” the voice he instantly recognized.  
A jolt of panicked shock went through him as realized who it was. His old babysitter… Vicky! Icky Vicky! He hadn’t seen her in at least two years… he’d made sure not to, after all she’d put him through. Instantly he wanted to slam the door, but the tone of her voice made him hesitate.  
“P-Please can I come in, please?” she asked.  
Timmy hesitated, and heard a voice out in the darkness of the late night.  
“VICKY! VICKY YOU FUCKING BITCH, WHERE’D YOU GO!? GET BACK HERE DAMN IT!!”  
He opened the door and she rushed past him and into the living room as he shut it. She then turned around and her relieved face turned to shock.  
“T-TWERP?! Where’s your dad!?”  
She looked him over with her bright pink eyes, biting back the tears she had been shedding before, refusing to cry in front of him.  
Timmy Turner had grown a lot in the two years since she’d babysat for him. He was a taller, almost six feet tall, skinny as he’d always been, but not as skinny as when he was a kid. He had the beginnings of a beard on his chin and his blue eyes still were soft, though right now they were alight with fear, as if he still expected her to leap on him like a wild animal and tear him apart for displeasing her. His hair was a little longer, coming down to the base of his neck, and his bucked teeth had been replaced with more reasonably shaped adult ones. He was in his standard pink T-Shirt, and was wearing blue jean shorts that came down to his knees, and he was barefoot. He didn’t have his hat on at the moment. Instead his hair was in a messy mop on his head, a few strands falling into his eyes.  
In turn, Timmy looked over his former babysitter with apprehension. She had grown more into her figure at twenty-one years of age, her hips had widened and her breasts had gotten a little larger and more shapely. Her pink eyes and stern face were putting on a show of confidence in front of him, but he could still see she was afraid of something. A few strands of her bright red hair hung down in front of her face, but most of it was still held back in her signature tight ponytail. He could see a bruise under her right eye, and her cheek was red, like she’d been hit. She was wearing black short shorts, fishnet stockings and a green crop top. On her feet, she wore black boots that went up to the middle of her calf. This outfit was much more revealing than anything he’d ever seen her wear before, and he felt himself stiffen slightly in his pants, much to his own annoyance. Luckily, she didn’t seem to notice.  
He tore his eyes away from the goods as she snapped at him.  
“WELL!? Where are your fucking parents, I need to talk to them, I-I… I need someplace to stay!”  
“They’re on a cruise, it’s just me for another week and a half, I’m sorry, ok!?” the teen explained. “Look if you’re gonna yell at me, then you can just go back out there with your friends!”  
The idea of that made her stiffen and he saw her eyes flash with terror.  
“NO! No… I don’t need to do that! I…” she psyched herself up and swallowed her pride, and asked the Twerp what she needed to ask. “I need to stay here for the night… please.”  
He was about to protest, but the look in her eyes… the desperate pleading… he sighed and tossed the beer bottle aside, only just realizing he’d been holding it up as if she was about to attack him. A reflexive reaction of his inner child and the terror it held for Vicky.  
“Fine.” He slumped down onto the couch. “Can I get you anything?”  
Vicky took note of the beer bottles, and even though she quickly realized he wasn’t old enough have any, she decided it was just what she needed.  
“Could you spare a few Dimmadraughts?”  
He rolled his eyes and stood up, trudging off to the fridge and picking out one for her, and another for himself.  
He finished his second bottle and began the third as he popped the cap for hers and Vicky sat down on the opposite end of the couch, kicking off her boots.  
“Who was that out there?” Timmy asked.  
“I don’t wanna talk about it Twerp.” she snapped.  
“Yeesh, alright, fine.” he said.  
The movie he’d been watching had ended in all the excitement, and he raised the remote, switching it over to a lame sitcom. They both watched TV in awkward silence for several hours. They ran through about ten beers, with Vicky having drank the majority, before he asked again.  
“Are you sure you don’t wanna talk about it?” he asked.  
Vicky’s face grew troubled, and she bit her lip, before she started speaking.  
“My boyfriend has been getting angry lately… hes not making money, and my babysitting doesn’t cover our rent or food or… anything. He wanted me to… do things… to make money. He wanted me to…” she shuddered, closed her eyes, and swallowed hard. “Well… you know, sell myself. I said no, never! I told him I wanted to break up, but when I said that he… h-hit me.”  
Timmy was speechless, but he let her continue without saying anything. As the redhead spoke her voice quivered more and more.  
“He hit me and made me put this on.” she indicated her slutty outfit before continuing. “So he s-shoved me in his truck and we were d-d-driving to somewhere where he’d set up a meeting… f-for me to be used. I resisted, he punched me, I ran and…”  
Vicky burst into tears and fell against Timmy’s chest as he leaned back, shocked. Her body shook with sobs and he put an arm around her, trying to comfort her as she cried. “I-I was so scared… I thought he actually… cared about me… I didn’t know where else to go!” she fell into more sobs as he hugged her awkwardly.  
“I-Its ok… you can stay here Vicky, as long as you need to.”  
She cried like that for a long time. He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost 4AM now, and she was still shaking, but she’d stop crying.  
“You’re a good kid Timmy.” she said. “I’m sorry I was so mean to you, you know… before. I just… nobody has ever cared about me…” she mumbled. “I-I guess I took it out on you because you had friends… and parents who actually seemed to like you.”  
“Well how much could they like me, they left me alone with you every summer…!” he was afraid he’d just made a joke that might make her mad, but she only laughed.  
“Hahah! I guess that’s true!”  
“Its ok, that was a long time ago, its alright…” he’d never been this close to a girl before.  
Her body pressing against him was nice, actually. She was so pretty now… she’d really become a ten out of ten woman, and he’d never imagined in a million years anyone as stunning as her would even come near him, let alone hug him!  
He was enjoying it, until Vicky’s voice broke the tension.  
“Timmy… do you think anyone will ever love me?”  
Fuck. What was he supposed to say to that?! How could he respond!? A few years ago, he would have happily told her that he wanted her to die alone and that nobody would ever actually care about her, but… his hate had softened in the time since then. It was obvious that she wasn’t the same mean teenager who bullied him his whole life.  
Something about seeing her like this afraid and vulnerable, it made him want to help her. She was still a person… she had feelings too.  
“Yes, I’m sure someone will. I mean, you’re very pretty and uh, you seem to be nicer… I-I’m sure that you can do better than that jerk, You managed to squeeze money out of all those parents over the years, if you can make a fortune doing that, you can do anything!”  
He looked down and noticed her face very close to his. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, her pink eyes were glazed with a drunken stupor, and she smiled.  
“You really think I’m pretty? Even after all I did to you?” he could see her cleavage very clearly and his boner was now insistently poking her thigh.  
She began to rub her leg against it and he gulped.  
“Um… y-yea… what are you… ohh…” The booze was making him have a hard time thinking clearly too.  
“Whats the matter Twerp?” she whispered playfully. “You look uncomfortable, is something wrong?” she rubbed herself against him harder, and savored the way he bit his lip and held back a moan.  
“I-I… ah! You’re… you’re rubbing my…”  
“Oh? This, am I rubbing this?”  
Her hands went to his crotch and squeezed his bulge through his pants.  
“A-AH! V-Vicky! You’re… what are you doing?!”  
“Nothing…” she said. Her fingers traced the bulge carefully.  
“Can I maybe… feel this a little more? You don’t mind do you?” she asked, making a pouty face.  
The teenager shuddered. God… maybe if he’d been sober he could have refused her… maybe if she’d been sober she wouldn’t do this… but those tits… that face, the look in her eyes… fuck, the fire of that red hair, in that moment he realized she was the reason he had a thing for redheads.  
“No… I guess I don’t mind…” Timmy replied finally, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.  
Vicky’s hands pulled down his zipper, and then his underwear. The elastic band gave way and his cock stood hard at attention, slapping against his belly. It was a little over six inches, girthy and throbbing with desire. She stared at it for a second, then looked up at him.  
“You want me to play with this Twerp? You wanna see your babysitter play with your dick? You little pervert. You think I never noticed you staring at my ass when you were little? God I swear every time you talked to me your eyes were glued to my chest.”  
“I… mmm…”  
Thinking back, it was true, he hadn’t understood the feelings at the time, but as a kid he’d always been transfixed with Vicky’s teenage body. The amount of times he’d stared at that ass in those tight black pants, or her budding breasts in that green T-shirt…  
The teen hadn’t really known at the time why his eyes were drawn to those spots but… damn… those were always where he felt he should look. Even at ten years old, he’d had a thing for her. His eyes widened as he watched her mouth open, and her tongue loll out.  
She drew a long, slow lick up from the base of his shaft to the tip, maintaining eye contact. Her lips closed around the head, and she began to suck him, slow and steady at first, her pink eyes bright with excitement as she took Timmy’s cock into her mouth, then out, then in again. He felt his heart hammer against his chest as he watched his former babysitter begin to suck his cock.  
“It’s only fair that I thank you for helping protect me… mmmm…”  
Vicky studied him with her lusty gaze as she bobbed her head up and down slowly. He was panting, one hand gripping tight into the cushion of the couch, the other ran through the thick strands of her bright red hair.  
She began to rub gently at his balls as she sucked, tasting the salty pre-cum as his blue eyes gazed into her own. He thrust his own hips up into her mouth every now and then. He was still just a teenager, part of her felt filthy to be doing this with a fifteen year old but… god the taboo was just turning her on more!  
She felt Timmy’s hand tighten on her hair as she began to deepthroat him, gagging herself on his cock. He was close, and right after she thought it, he confirmed it.  
“V-Vicky… I-I-I… I’m g-gonna… i-if you don’t s-stop… I-I-I’ll…!”  
She pulled off his cock and began to jerk it with one hand, aiming it right at her face.  
“Do it Twerp! Paint your slutty babysitter’s face in cum!” she hissed, tongue hanging out and mouth open to catch every drop.  
That was it, he couldn’t hold back anymore. Timmy made a soft, high whimper as his entire lower body clenched and he painted Vicky’s face white. Thick teenage spunk got in her hair, on her face and a few fat gobs in her mouth. It dripped down her chin and into her cleavage as she swallowed.  
She smiled and began to wipe her face, licking her fingers as Turner watched.  
Something inside Timmy Turner snapped at that moment. His lusts overtook him and he realized that all he wanted was Vicky. He wanted to fuck Icky Vicky more than he’d wished for anything in his entire life. Right as she swallowed the last of his cum, he was on her, acting purely on instinct.  
The TV was just static now, the programming long since gone, Vicky made a surprised “eep!” noise as he trapped her in a tight embrace.  
“T-Twerp, wh-what are y- ooohh…!!” he bit down on her neck in a way that made her shudder.  
She could feel her shorts getting wet through her panties, and gently, she pressed her crotch against his shaft. He got the message, and clumsily unbuttoned her pants. Timmy then pulled down her lacy pink underwear, and stared at her tightly shaven pussy, with just a small tuft of that bright fiery hair above her womanhood. He looked up just in time to see Vicky toss her bra aside. Her breasts were probably C-Cup, he didn’t really know that much about cup size, but that sounded right. The redhead’s nipples were pink and hard, and she looked almost nervous.  
“T-Timmy…” the redhead seemed scared again, not meeting his eyes. “Are you sure you want your first time to be with… me? I mean… even after everything? You don’t have anyone else you want?”  
He slid his boxers off completely, and answered Vicky’s question by getting himself into the missionary position. Her head pressed against the arm rest of the couch, her crotch spread open wide for him. Copying what he'd seen in pornos, he pulled her legs up to his shoulders, and pressed himself to her entrance.  
“I-I don’t know why we’re doing this but, theres nothing I want more…”  
She smiled then, softly, and leaned back, baring her breasts and letting her ponytail hang off the couch behind her.  
“Well go on then… fuck your babysitter… little pervert.” she said, giving him a mocking grin.  
Timmy smirked, and bit his lip, savoring the feeling of his shaft spreading Vicky open as he slid inside her. They both moaned and after a few moments of focusing on how she felt around his dick, he began to move. Slow and steady, deliberate, loving, he leaned forward and she shuddered as he pushed deeper into her.  
Vicky could feel him inside her. The fucking… Twerp… was fucking her. Timmy Turner’s dick was in her pussy right now. She kept repeating that statement in her head, not believing it was real. In some part of her mind she was dimly aware that she wasn’t on any protection, that he didn’t have a condom… did she want to be pregnant with Timmy Turner’s baby? The idea almost made her laugh. No, this felt too good. She wouldn’t stop it now.  
The look on Timmy’s face told her he wouldn’t be stopping for a condom either, he was in ecstasy, going a little faster now, his brown hair hang down in his face, sweat was glimmering in the dim light of the TV’s snowy static on his pale skin, he was panting, trying his best to please his former babysitter.  
The teenager felt his pace increase, feeling himself drive in further, harder, deeper, the woman beneath him squirming and moaning his name. Vicky almost never said his name, but to hear her voice, ragged and soft, moaning it out like that… fuck, it was too good, it just felt too good to believe. He couldn’t take his eyes off her squirming form, her chest rising and falling, her breasts gently bouncing as he drove into her again and again and again!  
Timmy pinched a nipple, squeezed the breasts in his hands, feeling them as he drove his shaft into her over and over. He could see Vicky’s body shuddering. He could feel her clenching, she was getting close.  
“T-Twerp… oh fuuuck… f-fuck Timmy, Timmy I’m gonna fucking c-cum…” she hissed.  
“Fuck yes, fuck yes fucking fuck… fuck me!!” she suddenly screamed. “FUCK ME TIMMY, YES, FUCK OH GOD!!!” the redhead’s cunt clenched around him hard, squeezing and massaging his shaft as she rode out climax.  
The feeling of Vicky’s pussy climaxing around his dick was too much, the fact he had made her orgasm, that desperate look of pure bliss on her face as she screamed his name, he couldn’t hold back for a moment longer!  
“V-Vicky I-I’m g-gonna…!” her legs snapped around his waist, pulling him in tight.  
“FUCKING CUM INSIDE ME, DO IT TWERP, THAT’S AN ORDER!!”  
He did as he was commanded, his shaft surging with intense pleasure as he emptied his sack into Vicky, every last drop filling her pussy, as she shuddered and pressed a hand to her tummy, savoring the feeling of Timmy Turner’s hot cum pouring into her.  
The redhead looked up to see his face inches from hers. They kissed then, gentle and slow, loving, Timmy was clumsy, his tongue in her mouth was inexperienced and she almost laughed. It was cute. She held him in that kiss for a minute or two before he finally pulled back.  
“I-I’m… tired…” he admitted.  
The redhead yawned and pulled him close. “Shut up and hold me Twerp…” she whispered, pulling the throw blanket that lay across the top of the couch on top of them.  
She drifted off to sleep there, feeling truly safe and happy for the first time in years pressed against Timmy Turner’s chest. He looked down at the woman in his arms. His eyes flicked to the clock briefly. 4:28AM. Had it really only been thirty minutes since he’d looked at the clock? This’d all happened so fast… a million questions and concerns ran through his mind as he ran his hands through Vicky’s thick red hair gently, pulling her ponytail undone and letting it fall free. The thoughts fogged and drifted from focus, melting away into the endless warm ocean of sleep as he dozed off.  
Whatever problems this made… they could wait till tomorrow. With that last thought, he was gone into a deep, dreamless slumber.


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Fuck it. This is gonna be a thing, and I'm gonna finish it.]  
> We follow Vicky the day after her night with Timmy, as she comes to terms with what they've done together, and what sort of future this might mean for both of them.

It was half past noon when Vicky opened her eyes. God… what happened last night? She came to consciousness slowly, blinking sleepily as she squirmed gently against the warm body pressed against her. But… wait, this wasn’t her and Ricky’s apartment, this was… the Turner house… why was she…  
It all came back at once. The fight she’d had with her boyfriend, running through the neighborhood late at night, hiding at their house and… no… no that last part had to be a dream, there was no way she’d actually… she saw the pink T-Shirt she was laying against, she felt the morning wood against her thigh, and she moved her hand slowly below the blanket… yep. Yep she was naked… she looked at Timmy’s teenage, sleeping face and started silently panicking.  
Fuck, she was dead. Completely dead, she’d be in jail for sure, or worse, Ricky would find out, fuck, he’d be so insanely angry, he’d kill her, and would she really not deserve it? She’d had sex with a drunk teenager 6 years younger than her! She’d fucked TIMMY TURNER for god’s sake!  
Vicky decided it was best to just… try to leave. Yea, forget this ever happened. She just needed to get up and put her clothes on, and just sneak out the door. He’d assume he just fell asleep and dreamed it probably!  
Yea, it was perfect. As long as he stayed asleep, she’d be in the clear. She was putting her bra back on when her blood went icy cold, and she heard exactly what she hadn’t wanted to hear.  
“Morning… Vicky? Oh fuck, did we really…”  
“Shut up Twerp! I didn’t… oh god, oh god damn it why didn’t you just sleep, fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck I’m dead, please, please Timmy, lets just pretend this didn’t happen!”  
“What? Wait, hold on, slow down, I thought you wanted to stay here for a while? I mean, isn’t your boyfriend dangerous or something?”  
“W-Well yes, and I can’t go to the police because… I’d go right to jail with him when they searched our apartment. But…”  
“Why would you-“  
“Drugs.” she answered quickly.  
“I um… I’ve been trying to stay away from the dirty stuff but Ricky shoots up a lot of messed up things, and… ah…” she shook her head.  
“That’s not the important! the point is I-I… I’m too old for you, I shouldn’t have, I wouldn’t have if not, oh god, oh god!”  
“Vicky I’m not ten anymore, I know what I did, you didn’t take advantage of me! I wanted to!” Timmy was offended she would even suggest that it had been anything less than consenting.  
“Timmy I’m… I’m twenty-one years old, you’re fifteen! FIFTEEN!”  
It was all too much, she fell down in a heap on the floor and started crying, shaking. Her life would be over. She was going to be ruined forever, she was either going to end up a battered whore with Ricky, or she would be arrested for being with Timmy.  
“Vicky… you know the age of consent in California is 16.” he said. “My birthday is just in like… 3 months… and then we’ll be fine.”  
Her eyes opened, and she looked up at him, with shock. “What are you talking about, you’re acting as if like… you’d want to be… in a relationship, or something.”  
“Well… would you like to be in a relationship Vicky?”  
She looked at Timmy for a long time. He was blushing heavily, avoiding eye contact. He was still just a kid in so many ways. She imagined him older… with her, a life together. She surprised herself, feeling a soft flutter in her chest. She’d never even considered it before but…  
“I-I… I dunno…” she couldn’t stay with Ricky, that was for sure… but she couldn’t get away from him on her own.  
They lived together, and she didn’t feel confident enough to try to pack up and leave alone… but Timmy wouldn’t intimidate him… she’d really fucked her life up, she reflected. What had she been thinking, getting with that druggy asshole…  
“You… you want me to be your girlfriend? After all I did to you? Are you kidding? I made your childhood a living hell, why would you ever want to date me?”  
Timmy looked into her eyes and took her hand, helping her to her feet.  
“You’re not a bad person Vicky. You were just lonely and bitter your entire life, and you took it out on me. A while ago, I would have held that against you but… I see where you’re headed now and… I think what you’ve gotten yourself into is worse than any revenge I would have done to you. I forgive you.”  
She could feel tears in her eyes. This fluttery happy feeling wasn’t something Vicky was used to, this… feeling of gratitude and affection and embarrassment and shame and love all at once.  
“That’s… the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” she whispered.  
Now that they were standing face to face, she felt her cheeks redden as she realized Timmy was taller than her now. She stood up on her tippy toes, and kissed him on the lips. He held her there, and they shared the moment for what felt like an eternity, and yet still somehow it wasn’t enough.  
“Want some breakfast?” he said.  
“I’d love some…”  
Timmy brewed coffee as Vicky laid on the couch and rubbed her belly, remembering the night before. “Timmy you know you shot off inside me… I’m probably gonna get pregnant… do your parents have any morning after pills?”  
“Maybe… try the bathroom upstairs.”  
Vicky walked up the staircase, eyes flicking to Timmy’s room, remembering all the times she had snapped at him and knocked his door down to bully him. The way he’d cowered in there while she belittled him and treated him like shit.  
She felt a jolt of shame go through her, but she decided now she would try her best to repent for that cruelty. Even after all she had done to make his formative years terrible, he still forgave her. These thoughts were omnipresent in her mind as she opened the bathroom pantry and looked through the bottles. Eventually, she found what she was looking for.  
She poured a glass of water and downed the capsules, swallowing, feeling a pang of sadness. She pushed it down as she swallowed the pills and walked downstairs. Timmy wasn’t old enough to be a dad, no way… but…  
The thought of a kid running around at her feet, with brown hair, pink eyes, and his stupid bucked teeth made her grin like an idiot. A vibration in her pocket made her jolt out of her daydream, and Vicky drew out her phone.  
All the happy fantasies melted away as she read the caller ID.  
“Ricky”.  
She answered after a few moments. The second she did she heard him screaming.  
“VICKY YOU FUCKING BITCH, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! GOD DAMN IT DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU LAST NIGHT?! COME BACK TO THE APARTMENT, NOW!”  
“No!” she snapped back. “I’m… I’m coming over tomorrow with my dad, we’re done, I’m moving back in with my parents, I’m not going to be your fucking whore!”  
“Oh please… YOU’RE going to break up with ME? Get real, cunt! Whos gonna deal with your shit if not me, huh? You can’t live with mommy and daddy forever! You’re a goddamn waste, babysitting at 21 years old, STILL?!”  
She bit back tears.  
“You’re no better, you can’t hold down a fucking job, and I won’t whore myself out to cover your slack! We’re DONE!”  
“WE’RE DONE WHEN I SA-“  
Vicky hung up on him, and shoved the phone back in her pocket. After ignoring him calling and recalling again and again, she put the phone on Do Not Disturb and walked back into the kitchen.  
“Was that your ex?” Timmy inquired as he picked some toast out of the toaster, and started spreading PB and J on it.  
“Yea… how much did you hear?”  
“Enough.” replied Timmy, as he put some toast in front of her.  
“You made me breakfast?”  
“Well… I mean it’s the least I could do, after you let me cum inside you.”  
Vicky laughed and blushed. “Twerp… you didn’t need to do that…”  
He sat down next to her and took a bite of his own toast, setting a coffee cup next to her.  
“If we’re dating then… what else would I do? Isn’t this what couples do?”  
“I didn’t say we were dating!” the redhead replied, blushing even deeper.  
“You didn’t say we weren’t.” Timmy reminded her.  
She let him have that one, and tucked into her breakfast.  
They spent the day together, enjoying each other’s company, actually getting to know one another. They went from talking about their interests, favorite movies and shows, life stories, and memories, to simply cuddling on the couch, enjoying each other’s company.  
It was nice. Timmy was just happy to be with a girl, like, an actual girlfriend… he’d never had one before. He didn’t say that though… he didn’t want to make things weird, or make himself sound like a kid.  
Vicky had been touched by his understanding and care all day. When she talked about something, he listened, when she told a joke, he laughed, even when it wasn’t funny, and when she was sad, he’d comfort her.  
To most people, that was to be expected. Simple courtesy, but to Vicky it was new. It was… refreshing. Everyone was scared of her, or tried to put her down. From her parents to the kids she would babysit, to any friends she ever tried to make, to even Ricky, who tried to use her emotions and desire to be accepted for profit. Nobody ever actually tried to understand her as a person… in a fucked up way, Timmy knew her better than anyone. Even as a kid, she’d shared more one on one time with him than pretty much anyone else in her life.  
Had her and Ricky ever had nice days like this? Had any of her short lived relationships ever? No… there was just fevered sex, lots of yelling, and then heartbreak. This felt… different. It felt happy. She, felt happy.  
Before they knew it, it was dark outside again, and Vicky yawned as they watched TV on the couch.  
“Wanna go to bed?” he asked her.  
She nodded, and they headed upstairs. Once they had brushed their teeth, Vicky made for the bathroom door, but Timmy caught her arm.  
“How about we take a shower?”  
Vicky felt her cheeks heat up again, but… she was starting to smell. A shower sounded nice…  
“Yea, that sounds… good.” Timmy began to shed his clothes, and turned on the tap. Vicky hesitated before doing the same, and soon they were both naked again.  
Looking at him in the light, with sober eyes, she could see how cute he really was. Timmy had a fast metabolism and was skinny, with a hint of muscle beneath. His brown hair was cute and messy, and his blue eyes were deep and filled with an innocent care that made her feel like she was understood. Unlike the eyes of almost everyone she ever looked at, they weren’t filled with terror or contempt, at least, not anymore.  
She shed her own outfit, letting the old slutty rags fall to the floor, covering her breasts for at least a little modesty. He pulled her into the small space, and the streams of warm water running down her back and across her body seemed to burn away all the worries of the day, all the pain, all the uncertainty.  
Timmy pulled her closer to him. His manhood was gently pressing against her as they hugged in the warm streaming water, but he didn’t seem to mind.  
“Sorry… it gets hard like that every time I look at your boobs…” Vicky felt herself blushing even deeper than before.  
“Sh-Shut up Twerp… everything you say makes my cheeks red…”  
“Why’s that?” he asked.  
“I-I don’t know! You make me happy, ok? I don’t know you’re just… you seem to get me… you’re treat me nicely.”  
“Why wouldn’t I? I mean, if I wasn’t nice to you, then we’d just hate each other again. I don’t want that.”  
“But people… people aren’t nice to me! I don’t know how to react when you just do something sweet for no reason, I don’t get it!”  
The teen took a bar of soap and began to rub it over her, cleaning her body slowly, gently, letting his fingers trace every inch of her skin. He savored the feeling of touching her soft, smooth body. Vicky shuddered, and leaned further on him. This was making her knees weak for some reason…  
“Y-You’re… doing it again…”  
Timmy didn’t reply, just focused on his work, rubbing his fingers into her skin, cleansing her body and mind of all its troubles. The fragrant, pleasant smell of soap mixed with the steamy thick weight of steam in the hot water, creating an atmosphere of intimate, comforting bliss.  
She couldn’t believe how good it felt just to be touched like this. He wasn’t even focusing on her clit or breasts, just rubbing her down, and cleaning her body with a careful, gentle touch.  
“I-I can clean myself…” she mumbled.  
“I know, I didn’t say you couldn’t but… I like touching you.”  
“Mmmffhh…” was all she could reply with, feeling more flustered by the moment.  
Finally, Timmy began to work at himself, and Vicky started to shampoo her hair. In no time at all they were done, and drying off. Timmy dried himself off quickly and then handed her the towel. Vicky did the same, and spent several minutes working at her hair.  
“Meet me in the bedroom.”  
After Vicky finished drying off, she walked over to the bedroom and flinched as Timmy threw something at her. Catching it in hand, the redhead looked at the fabric which she now held in her hand. It was oversized XL Crimson Chin T-Shirt.  
“You can put that on for sleep. My dad thought I’d grow into it or something… but I think you’d be better off with it.” She put it on and walked over to the bed. The shirt covered her down a little below the waistline, but with every step her privates poked out from under the cloth. She fell into Timmy’s bed with him, and he pulled the sheets over her.  
She cuddled close to him and felt his boner press against her leg again.  
“You’re still hard?” she asked, a little surprised.  
“You’re laying next to me in a T-Shirt, of course I’m still hard!” he replied, blushing.  
She pulled back the sheets and looked at his cock, taking it in her hand. Slowly, she began to jerk it up and down, nice and gentle, feeling the warmth of him through the silky warm texture of his shaft. Timmy shuddered and made a soft noise of pleasure as she worked at him, focusing carefully on the pressure she applied to her grip.  
The redhead got closer and stared as it pulsed in her hand. Close already…  
She increased her pace and started jerking harder, bringing her face even closer, focused entirely on pleasuring the boy she’d once tormented for all those years. She could hear him panting, whispering her name. It made her heart race that he wanted her so.  
A sudden urge took Vicky and she brought her mouth down around the head, jerking the shaft over and over until she felt it throb hard, and a moment later sticky salty thick seed stuck to the back of her throat. Again and again he shot off in her mouth, but she swallowed every drop of his cum, her heart fluttering at tasting his essence sticking to the back of her throat.  
Timmy’s cum was in her mouth. The thought made her shudder. God… she really was transfixed with him somehow. Every time he touched her it felt… right, like it was meant to be, like she wasn’t meant for anyone else but Timmy Turner.  
Tired now, and satisfied, she laid down next to him and he yawned.  
“Thanks Vicky… goodnight.”  
Then he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the gesture, pulling herself in close to his form, letting the warmth of his body soothe her troubled thoughts. A week ago her terrible life made sense. Now… now everything was falling upside down.  
Breaking up with Ricky, sleeping with Timmy Turner, being actually cared for and treated well, being held and treasured, like she was… worth something… what had she done to deserve this? When would the other shoe drop?  
As her eyes fluttered closed, and Vicky pressed her tired, contented face into Timmy’s chest, she hoped desperately that it never did.


	3. Ricky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky confronts the new couple, and demands for his moneymaker to be returned.

It was a cloudy summer day when Timmy and Vicky woke up together. Timmy put on a pair of jeans and a pink T-Shirt, and his classic pink hat. Vicky, still having none of her own clothes, borrowed one of Timmy’s grey sweatpants and a green T-Shirt. Her underwear were sweaty and smelly so she decided to go commando today, a fact Timmy took advantage of once she was done changing by pinching her nipple through the fabric of the shirt. Vicky gasped and made a little moan.  
“T-Twerp… why do you always… oh… make me feel weak…”  
“Maybe because you’re in love with me.” he teased.  
She gave him a playful shove and blushed. “S-Stop saying things like that, I am not!”  
“Mhm, oh yea that’s very convincing. I’m convinced.” responded the teen, smirking at Vicky as she attempted to compose herself.  
They had a light breakfast and watched some TV together before there was a loud knock at the door.  
“That must be my dad, he’s early.” Vicky said. “I’m gonna move my stuff out of Ricky’s house. Do you wanna come?”  
Timmy shrugged. “If you don’t mind, it’ll probably be super awkward.”  
Vicky got up and opened the door, but the second she began to pull it open it was thrown aside with such force it caused her to fall back onto the ground.  
There in the doorway, stepping in with a handgun pointed at Vicky, was Ricky.  
Timmy hadn’t seen Ricky in several years, though he did vaguely remember the ginger punk from when he and Vicky dated briefly as teenagers. He’d always been a greedy asshole, having only cared about Vicky for her money, even then, but now he was rotten on the outside as well as the inside.  
There were thick gauges in his ears and several piercings in his eyebrows, one in his lip, and one in his nose. His eyes had once been bright pink, like hers, but now they were a duller color, wide and severely bloodshot. His teeth were badly yellowed and quite a few were missing, and his mullet was patchier now. His arms were covered in track marks, and his hands were shaking. He had a patchy ginger beard now instead of the stubble he’d sported before. He wore torn up jeans and a stained AC/DC t-shirt that looked like it hadn’t been washed in weeks. On his feet were old, beat up sandals that looked ready to fall apart.  
He was clearly high right now. Even thought Timmy was only a couple feet away, he still couldn’t see his pupils. They must have been shrunken down to the size of needlepoints.  
“I’m not… asking… Vicky… you are coming back to the apartment… right now… or I swear to god, I will FUCKING KILL YOU!!!  
Timmy was frozen in his seat. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to breathe, he was terrified that if he did anything, the gun would go off, and Vicky would die. He saw the terrified tears in her eyes as everything came crashing down around her. Her eyes darted to Timmy, and then back to Ricky, but he’d noticed. He looked up and stared at Timmy, as if seeing him for the first time, like he hadn’t even noticed he was in the room until that very moment. Timmy had drawn his knees up into his chest and was curled up on the couch, looking sorry for himself.  
“Who’s this, Vicky? Is this your knight in shining armor, this little fucking teenage dickweed? Hes gonna save you huh? Hes not gonna do shit. Now I’m going to count to 3, and if you don’t get up and get in my fucking car I will shoot you AND him AND MYSELF! HAHAH!”  
“ONE-” but Vicky shook her head and quickly raised her hands.  
“No, no don’t, please Ricky I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry I will come back with you I-I was being stupid before…” she gasped getting up to her knees.  
Ricky smiled and lowered the gun.  
“See, was that so ha-“  
Timmy’s legs were up on the couch, so when he crouched he could get all the force behind them like a spring, His arms drawn up around them so as he flew forward, he could make contact as soon as possible, and in his heart was a fury like nothing he’d ever felt before. The terror in Vicky’s eyes, the sadness she felt, the fear of being hurt and abused by this fucking worthless… piece of trash…  
Timmy Turner didn’t know what happened, but he was leaping forward, before Ricky could even tell what was happening, and then he was on him. The gun went spilling across the ground, clattering down out of reach as Timmy’s arms burned with a strength born in him by pure adrenaline.  
His rage was a red mist that clouded his mind as his fists rained down like hailstones. Every strike breaking him further and further and further, there was red on his knuckles, he felt broken teeth cut his fingers, in some distant part of his own head he heard Ricky screaming and choking on the blood filling his mouth. The hammer blows were like a machine out of control that he could not turn off as he screamed in fury and pounded the abusive drug addict’s face into paste.  
Ricky’s body was tripping hard and his heart rate was skyrocketing with terror and confusion as he tried to shove Timmy off, but he wouldn’t budge. He tried to punch him in the side but for some reason the kid didn’t seem to feel it, nothing happened. He saw Vicky then, her beautiful face contorted into terror, tears streaming down her face, horrified, stumbling backward, eyes wide as saucers, completely shocked as to what she was seeing.  
Surely, she would pull him off? Surely… she wouldn’t just let this kid beat him to death. He tried to make eye contact with her, but his gaze was suddenly drawn upward, and he noticed just too late to do anything about it that both of Timmy’s fists came crashing down on his skull, and it all went black. Timmy stopped then, after a few more swings, when he felt Ricky’s body relax under him. He was still breathing, barely, but he wasn’t moving anymore.  
He gasped in air and fell off the drug addict’s severely beaten body. His teeth were almost all gone now, nose smashed to paste against his face, both eyes swollen shut, and blood everywhere.  
Only then did Timmy look up and See Vicky’s face, staring at him. She was trembling.  
“I-I… I couldn’t stand to watch him hurt you…” Timmy had tears in his eyes now. “I-I didn’t want to lose you Vicky…”  
She crawled closer and he put his arms around her, hands still stained with Ricky’s blood. She sobbed into his chest softly, feeling his breathing against her neck. He was shuddering, and they held each other like that for several minutes before Ricky groaned and looked up.  
“Ughhh…”  
Timmy lurched upward and he cowered in terror. “NO-NO! PLEASE!!”  
He held his fist above his head, and stared at him with the wild of eyes of a rabid beast, high on Adrenaline.  
“Get out of my house.” he hissed, barely more than a whisper.  
“Get Vicky’s stuff and let her dad come pick it up. If ANYTHING is missing, I’ll come visit you myself, and we’ll…” he swung his fist down and stopped less than a millimeter from Ricky’s face. “…have to talk about it. You wouldn’t want that would you?”  
Ricky was trembling with terror, shaking his head vigorously. “No, no no I promise, I wouldn’t d-dare steal anything from her, I-I-I’ll… I’ll never t-talk to her again, p-please, please just d-d-don’t hurt me!”  
Timmy nodded and stepped backward, and Ricky stumbled back and scooted towards the door, stumbling out and running back to his car.  
Vicky watched him go, and her eyes flicked to the gun he’d left on the ground. Timmy picked it up with a cloth, to keep his prints off, clicked the magazine out of the gun, then cleared the bullet in the chamber.  
“We should turn this in, and tell the police we found it abandoned. Maybe Ricky will get in trouble.”  
She nodded, and he put it in a sandwich bag.  
Timmy decided it would be best though if they did that some other time. For now he just held Vicky, and stroked her long red hair, listening to her talk and explained about how she’d met Ricky and how they’d started dating again about a year ago. He’d been sweet at first, like he had been when they first met, when they were sixteen, but he’d gotten in with a bad crowd. She thought maybe that with her influence, she could make him stop doing drugs and hanging with bad people, and maybe he’d be thankful and show her love and kindness, but that wasn’t what happened.  
He’d lied to her, strung her along, and stole her money when he needed to get drugs. She’d walked in on him shooting up several times, and once they’d gotten into a massive fight over him kissing some clapped out whore outside their apartment.  
After that, he’d become abusive. He hadn’t ever hit her as bad as he had done a couple days ago, but he’d started slapping her. It was only when he tried to use her as his own personal prostitute that she had enough.  
“I-I should have left him way sooner, instead I let him spiral out of control and if things had gone differently… I could have died, or worse, you could have… I-I never would have forgiven myself…”  
Timmy simply stroked down her back and whispered gently into her ear. “Shhhh… shhh shhh… it’s ok, it’s alright now, it’ll be ok… I’m here… I-I…” he felt cheesy saying such silly one-liners from every romantic movie or book he’d ever seen or heard of. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Vicky, you’re safe with me.”  
He spent the day comforting her, gently running his hands through her fiery red hair, drying her tears on his chest, and letting her pour her soul out to him. They bonded there, over that trauma, until a little into the afternoon, when her dad said he was waiting outside.  
Timmy followed Vicky into the car and her dad, a balding, graying redhead in his mid fifties, blinked at his inclusion.  
“Vicky, dear, isn’t this the boy you used to babysit? Tommy Turner, was it?”  
“His name is Timmy, dad, and hes my…” she hesitated before finishing with “…boyfriend. He’s my new boyfriend, ok?”  
“Well isn’t he a little young for-“  
“SHUT UP DAD!”  
“Y-Yes ok, whatever you say dear…” he said, quickly putting the car into gear and driving off into the seedy parts of Dimmsdale where the only apartments Ricky and Vicky could have afforded were located.  
The drive was silent as Vicky sought comfort in Timmy’s arms, and he obligingly held her close.  
“Boyfriend huh?” he said.  
“Quiet T-Twerp, not in front of my dad…”  
Timmy decided just to enjoy the feeling of being in a relationship for once. Vicky was his girlfriend now, officially… god, the idea would have made his ten year old self melt down and have a mental episode, but now… gazing into those bright, pretty pink eyes of hers… that red hair that shone with a brightness of roaring flames, those luscious breasts and wide, sexy hips… not to mention how much she depended on his support.  
It felt good, very good, to be an emotional tether for someone. Vicky had gone her entire life with no emotional rock, no shoulder to cry on, no person who she could truly trust to be in her corner. Even her parents were too scared of her to do anything besides smile and nod.  
She’d always had a mean and willful streak, but with no emotional connection in her life to someone who loved her, in a pure and honest way, that hardened, cruel, self-assured way of hers became her only way of coping.  
Now, when Timmy extended the opportunity to have someone who would hold her up when she fell, who would give her love when she needed support, and give her advice when she needed help, and who would be in her corner, no matter what, Vicky became very dependent very fast.  
No matter how strong and bitter and unyielding the person, everyone needs love and support to be their best. Finally shown that she was worthy of such, Vicky simply couldn’t help but to fall for her newly found emotional rock, from which to hold on whenever the waves of grief and pain grew too much.  
Timmy was still pondering this when the car came to a stop outside a beat up, brick and mortar building, which looked about as run down as the area around it. They got out of the car, and began making their way up the old, worn, dusty concrete steps to the fourth floor.  
They went down the hall and to the apartment, and picked up the stuff. A few boxes were outside, and Ricky, beaten up and bruised, was standing next to them, looking miserable and furious. When he saw Timmy though, the fire in his eyes guttered out, and he avoided eye contact. Timmy’s fists clenched tight, but he said nothing, only taking a handful of boxes, turning, and leaving.  
Vicky looked at Ricky one more time before she left, and looked at what she could have been. In only a few months, weeks, maybe even days, if he’d gotten her to sell herself, she would have ended up just as addicted and helpless as that disgusting abusive loser. She probably would have wound up a severely raped, drug riddled corpse in dumpster.  
Pushing these disturbing thoughts from her mind, she let her eyes then focus back on Timmy.  
His youthful face, his skinny, yet strong arms, and the playful way he gently nudged her as they walked away made her giggle. The future was looking better now. Vicky didn’t know whether she would spend her entire life with Timmy Turner, but… at least as of right now, there was no one else she wanted to be with, no other person who made her feel so special.  
“Thank you Twerp.” she said as they put the last box in the back of the car.  
“For what?” he asked, shrugging.  
“For… saving me from a horrible future.”  
“Oh…” Timmy blushed and laughed a little. “Don’t mention it Vicky… what are boyfriends for?”  
She kissed his cheek, and winked.  
“I can think of a few things I’d use a boyfriend for, besides just helping me out of a tight spot.”  
Timmy could have sworn that those words were what gave him a boner the entire way back to his house, and when she pulled him by the shirt into the living room, and bent over the couch, legs spread, and begged for him to shove it in, he was happy for that fact. 


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Vicky enjoy a date night together. Thats all I have to say, no more. Read the story.

It had been a month since Timmy and Vicky had gotten together, and Vicky hadn’t seen him for about two weeks. They had been keeping in touch though, texting every day, keeping track of each other. Timmy hadn’t told his parents yet. They were planning on waiting for his sixteenth birthday to do it, but for now they were heading off in the dead of night to hang out together and do couple things.  
After the day that Ricky had been dealt with, they’d spent about a week living in that house together, fucking like rabbits and deepening their new romantic bond. It was such a wild ride for Vicky, so many new feelings and new experiences, things she’d never felt before finally bubbling up to the surface to stick in her mind. She was in a real, happy relationship, just like the movies.  
Of course time marched on, and much to her sadness she had to stop spending every day with Timmy, recently, but it was ok. They still hung out together every week, and she still got to ride him to the point of exhaustion every time they did. Right now she was making plans with him to hang out tonight and go see a new movie. He looked old enough, and she was still young enough, that when they went to see films people didn’t question it, so that had decided it was most fun to do that together. Besides, Vicky loved the action movies. The more violent, the better.  
Vicky was having dinner right now and texting Timmy as she did so, enamored with his replies and conversation. She had been avoiding family dinners for a while, because her and her parents had not yet told Tootie who her new boyfriend was, and to be honest, Vicky was sort of afraid to. Not that she was afraid of Tootie, god no, Tootie was harmless, she was afraid of how she would react. She’d loved Timmy for years, been utterly obsessed with him, even.  
She’d only gotten over the crush a couple years ago, and even then it had taken weeks of despair for her to stop moping about it. Of course, it wasn’t like she could just NOT tell Tootie, she had to know eventually. The words however… just didn’t come. She had no idea how to broach the topic and make it seem gentle and natural. Really Vicky just wanted to avoid a screaming match, but part of her felt that was impossible.  
She was debating this in her head as she texted back and forth with Timmy.  
“hey Twerp”  
“wut babe”  
she blushed at that slightly, nearly choking on a forkful of meatloaf.  
“what about Tootie”  
“what about her”  
“we have 2 tell her about u and me”  
“oh, rite, um, lol, that doesn’t sound like it wud go well”  
“well we cant just say nothing!”  
“yea ur rite, we gotta tell her”  
“what about when we meet each others parents”  
“sounds ok to me”  
It was decided, and after that they went over meet times for the date.  
“Dad, I’m going to go out tonight with my… boyfriend. I’m leaving at nine and I won’t be back for a while.” she said.  
“Ok!” her father said, nodding.  
“Sounds good dear!” her mother echoed.  
Quickly, she finished her meal, and began to get ready, heading upstairs and looking through her closet for her best dress. Vicky wanted to look good tonight, and started stressing about what to wear. She couldn’t even remember the last time she wanted to get all dolled up for a boy, but she knew she’d enjoy the look in Timmy’s eyes when she showed up in a pretty dress, all done up, just for him. It was very cute, and it was a happy thing to think about, to push away the discomfort and anger she felt at most of her memories.  
She eventually decided on a black dress that came down a couple inches below her knees, with red slightly frilly accents, a simple silver chain, a pair of red earrings, and a red rose clip in her hair, which she wore down, in a fiery red length that ran down to the small of her back. She put red lipstick on her lips, and black eye shadow, not too much, but enough to make her bright pink eyes pop. She painted her nails red and put on black and red high heels. Beneath the dress, she wore black, frilly lingerie panties and matching bra.  
Once she was done getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked good enough, but all she cared about was what her date would think. She hadn’t gotten dressed up like this since they had started dating, but she had to admit, at least to herself, she was excited to spend the night in an extra special outfit with her new, young, handsome boyfriend. Heh, there it was again, the weird feeling in her tummy.  
She thought Timmy Turner was handsome… god, what would her sixteen year old self have said? Hell, what would she have said six months ago? The idea of finding the Twerp as a love interest in her life would have made her laugh, or gag, until recently. So much had changed… but she wanted it to keep changing. To keep changing until life was soft and happy, and she didn’t have to feel nervous about her future anymore…  
She pushed the thoughts away and focused on the present. It was eight o’clock. She should finish getting ready, and quick, if she wanted to be on time! He’d be waiting, after all…  
So, Vicky put on some perfume, grabbed her keys and wallet and phone, and headed to her car. After a short drive lost in her thoughts she almost drove past her destination before realizing suddenly she’d arrived!  
She pulled up to the Turner residence in her green sedan, and Timmy was outside waiting for her. He wore a nice salmon pink dress shirt and slacks, and instead of a hat on his head, he’d carefully combed his hair into a nice neat style, simple, but gentlemanly. He looked handsome, she thought, and reflected not for the first time since they’d begun dating that she was lucky to have him. Most of her previous boyfriends didn’t have dress clothes. Ricky wouldn’t have even known what it was to dress up. Vicky got out of the car to greet him, standing up, and he was blown away.  
She saw his jaw drop and his eyes grow wide and it made her giggle. “Twerp, whats the matter?”  
“You… wow… you look…” he stuttered a bit more before finally just settling on “…wow.”  
She blushed and looked away.  
“Sh-Shut up, its nothing, I just tossed it together, heh, definitely didn’t think about what I would wear all through dinner or anything.”  
“You got all dressed up like this just for me?” he asked as he got into the car with her.  
“Well who else would I dress up for?” she asked as the engine started and she pressed on the gas.  
“I know I act like… I’m confident, you know, and I know what I’m doing…” Timmy said, his tone softening, “…but I’m just as new at this as you are… and like… I dunno, being the most important person in someone’s life like this is… it feels weird. Good, very good, don’t get me wrong, but weird…”  
He squeezed her thigh and smiled. “Though, I’m happy that it was with you Vicky. I really like you. These months together might be the best of my life. Seriously.”  
She could feel her cheeks getting redder as he touched her and her heart rate increased.  
“W-Well, I can’t remember being this… happy all the time either. So just keep being nice to me Twerp, and maybe I’ll keep getting all pretty for you.” she replied.  
“In that case, I can I just say that dress really brings out your eyes?”  
She felt her chest fluttering more and more by the moment. “Ok ok, stop it, jeez, how come every time you say stuff like that it makes me feel all… v-vulnerable.”  
“Because you’re in love, silly.” Timmy said.  
The fluttering got worse. “I-I SAID STOP!”  
Timmy began to laugh as she grumbled. “S-Stupid Twerp, making me feel all… ugh, fluffy inside!”  
They got to the theatre and as they walked into the building Timmy savored the heads turning to look at his date as she went in on his arm. As the approached the counter, the blonde guy running the front turned around from the popcorn machine he’d been filling up, and Timmy’s heart sank.  
It was Chester.  
Chester had grown to be a zit-faced, freckle-covered, rather greasy looking 15 year old, with a stringy mop of blonde hair on his head, a patchy spot of blonde on his chin and a dumb look in his green eyes. He had lost the braces about a year ago and now his teeth looked normal, thank god, but he still smelled of dirt, even over the popcorn, and he seemed to look perpetually like the average dumb redneck kid, no matter what.  
His red and white striped work uniform and cap luckily were clean though, and hid this from most customers notice unless they really took their time to stare at him.  
Timmy actually saw his reaction to everything in real time. As he turned, he was reciting his normal customer introduction, he noticed Timmy, and smiled, and for a split second wanted to engage in conversation with his friend, and then looking to the side, took notice of the girl on Timmy’s arm.  
His expression went from admiring her looks, to a sort of concerned studying gaze as he tried to verify if she was who he thought she was, and then his eyes got wide and his jaw fell open. He dropped the popcorn scoop, and his hand started shaking.  
“V-V… V-V-V… V-Vi-“ but Timmy snapped his finger over his lips and hissed a “SHHHHH” sound so threatening that the redneck teen quieted himself before he uttered another word.  
He looked at Vicky, then at Timmy, then back at Vicky, then Timmy again, before speaking.  
“Timmy… are you here against your will? Should I call the police?”  
Vicky made a growl of anger.  
“Listen you little piece of trailer park trash, if you disrespect me one more time, I’ll punch you so hard your inbred children will feel it!” Timmy squeezed Vicky’s arm hard and she stopped talking, thought not without a grumpy grumble.  
“Chester… Vicky is my date… we just want to get some popcorn, ok? That’s all.” Chester nodded hurriedly, filled a bag, thrust 2 soda cups at them, and ushered them along.  
“Wait shouldn’t we pay-“  
“No, no its ok! Just go on, I’ll cover it!”  
Timmy looked at his date and grinned a little. “I guess you left quite the impression on me and my friends.”  
“Yea well, that’s what he gets for questioning me being with you!” Vicky said, turning her nose up. “Hmph!”  
They went into the movie, a cheesy action flick rebooting an old Crimson Chin movie. Timmy couldn’t help but think the original was better, but every time something exploded on screen Vicky cackled.  
“Haha look at that Twerp, he knocked them through like, 10 buildings!”  
“Well its fine, but I prefer practical effects to CGI.” Timmy said dryly. “I mean it doesn’t even look real!”  
Vicky rolled her eyes. “It’s a superhero movie Twerp, it’s not supposed to be real!”  
“Well isn’t a movie’s job to immerse the viewer in the world so they can get invested in the story, how can I do that when everything looks fake?” he retorted.  
Vicky sighed. “Whatever dweeb. The more destruction the better, as far as I’m concerned!”  
As she was watching the movie he put his arm around her and Vicky stopped mid-laugh as his hand rested on her shoulder. He could see her getting red, even in the dim light of the movie screen. Hesitantly, she leaned on him as they watched, and sighed.  
“Mmmm… I hope nobody we know can see. If they did I’d have to clobber you.”  
“I know.” He replied with a smile. “I don’t care though.”  
They stayed like that for a while, and once the movie was over, they left with Vicky holding his hand. Once they were back in the car they discussed the film for a bit before Vicky decided she’d had enough of the conversation. It was suddenly boring. She started the car and began driving.  
“Hey Vicky, where are we going?” he asked.  
“Someplace special.” she said, and that all he could get out of her.  
Vicky drove them out of town and towards a park, where they went deep down a dirt road into the woods for a long while. Finally, they came to an oppressively dark clearing, nothing but trees for miles around. It was a campground, Timmy saw in the headlights, but it was closed right now.  
Vicky then opened her door, and Timmy hesitated before doing the same.  
“Come here, lay down on the hood with me.” she said.  
Timmy laid back on the hood of the car, and then he saw it. The stars…  
They were far from the city, and there were hundreds, no, thousands, it had to be millions of stars in the sky! Without the light pollution he could see so much. It was so beautiful, such a wonderful sight to stare into on this special night. He turned sideways and looked at Vicky. She was staring at him a contented little smile on her face.  
“I thought it’d be nice to end the night someplace private and pretty…”  
He sighed and inched closer to her. She returned the gesture, and they were so close, their noses were touching. Without a word, they pressed together, and began to kiss. It was soft, filled with passion and care. Timmy rolled over to get on top of her as they kissed more. He could smell the perfume on her, the fresh scent of her hair, the sweat growing on her as she got more hot and bothered.  
“Do you wanna…” he said breathily, breaking the kiss for only a moment.  
“More than anything…” she moaned the words, soft and intimate. Timmy pulled his pants down around his ankles as Vicky slid in between his legs.  
She took his cock in her hand and began to jerk gently, warming him up before she drew a long lick up from the bottom of his cock to the tip, licking it a few more times, like it was a popsicle, before she slid her mouth down it.  
She maintained eye contact and savored the dizzy look in his blue eyes as the teen bit his lip and shuddered, whispering Vicky’s name as she sucked him off. His dick throbbed every time she pressed her tongue on the head, and she used that to bring him closer to the edge. She’d sucked Timmy a few times since they got together, and was getting good at finding out what brought him off.  
Before he climaxed though, Timmy pushed her head back and she slowly slid off of his shaft with a soft pop.  
“Lets… finish this with some real sex, if that’s ok…”  
The redhead smiled and nodded, slipping her lingerie, now soaked in her excited juices, down her legs. He pressed himself on her vagina and began to rub gently on it, getting himself nice and wet. Then he lined up with her hole, and pushed in.  
“Wh-NH..!” Vicky’s voice caught in her throat as she shuddered at the unfamiliar intrusion.  
It was very dark, and he hadn’t seen where he’d thrust in, in the heat of the moment he didn’t realize, but he’d push into her butt, not her pussy. The only thing Vicky thought before snapping was OW!  
“TWERP YOU LITTLE CUNT!” she yelled suddenly, and he was confused for a moment before he realized his mistake.  
Uh oh. He was going to die out here.  
She shoved him back and he jolted off the car hood and hit the grass, looking up at her in the moonlight, he couldn’t see her face, the moon was behind her, and she was just a sexy silhouette standing over him.  
“V-Vicky I couldn’t see, I’m sorry I- AHH!” he screamed in terror as she pounced on him and for a second he thought she’d bite his throat out.  
However as her hands dug into his shoulders and held him down he felt that warm embrace around his shaft yet again. Vicky made a throaty, gasping sound of pain and pleasure and began to ride him hard, taking it in her ass more and more each time she sat on it.  
“F-Fuck it… fucking hurts.. so fucking good… oh god Timmy, I-I’ve never let anyone… f-fuck my ass before… oh sh-shit yes…”  
She was now addicted to the feeling, she decided. The aching stretch hurt, but she LIKED the hurt, oh lord did she love it. It almost felt better than vaginal, and this way, she couldn’t get pregnant! At least, not before they were ready. Getting Timmy’s thick cock up her asshole made her knees shake and her arms tremble, and she bit her lip as she rode him to keep from screaming into the night.  
“V-Vicky if it hurts… shouldn’t you st-“  
“SHUT UP TWERP, SHUT UP AND LET ME PLUG MY ASS WITH YOUR DICK!!” she hissed.  
Timmy decided that it DID feel good, but more importantly, he didn’t want to anger her, so he let her do as she wanted.  
Then again though... he’d already fucked up once, and it had worked out in his favor… did he dare roll the dice again? Fuck it, he decided. Dice existed to be rolled. Timmy sat up, hard, and Vicky cried out with surprise as he pushed into her deeply before pushing her down onto the ground and rolling her over. Ass up, face down, she tried to lift her head, but he simply pushed it back down into the grass.  
She groaned as his manhood pushed up into her now gaping asshole again. “How about this huh? You like this?” he said.  
“Ye- AH!” she cried out as he slapped her ass. “YES, FUCK YES I LOVE THAT! TWERP, FUCK ME, FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT, YES!! DOMINATE ME, MAKE YOUR BITCH SQUEAL!!”  
Timmy didn’t reply, he took a hold of her hair and yanked her head up, using it as a handle to slam into her deeper and harder, every few thrusts he would spank her again. The feelings were too much, Vicky felt her neglected pussy flex and squirt onto the grass as her ass was drilled deeper, and she screamed in pleasure. She’d never squirted before… but she did now.  
Vicky wasn’t making words anymore, just tearing up fistfuls of grass and shuddering. More than once she tried to lift her head out of the grass with her arms, but they gave out every time Timmy slammed home into her butt.  
Finally the redhead felt his dick throb in her ass, and the teen panted hard and moaned her name softly as she felt the dull warmth of cum flooding her guts. So much of it, fuck yes… the feeling of Timmy Turner cumming up her ass made her orgasm again, and she groaned as the energy seemed to be cummed out of her. She was dizzy and weak with pleasure, shaking, making happy little incoherent giggles as he let her head go and she fell helpless. Vicky’s shaking knees gave out as cum leaked down out of her ass, shining in the moonlight as it dripped to the ground.  
Timmy laid down next to her and she looked at him, savoring the achy, satisfying feeling in her stretched out butt.  
“That was… damn…” she mumbled.  
“Yea, damn is right. That was awesome.” her boyfriend replied.  
There was a long pause as they stared up into the beautiful stars. The night was lovely, the moon was high and full, and the sounds of nature around them were relaxing. It made the perfect moment, and Vicky felt she needed to say something. Suddenly she realized what it was.  
“Timmy…” she said softly, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it.  
“What is it Vicky?” he asked, looking at her.  
She gazed into his eyes and blushed, before working up the courage to say it.  
“I love you.”  
She could see the shock in his eyes, and in the dim light, she thought there were tears.  
“I… love you too Vicky.”  
And then they kissed again, under the gaze of the stars, sharing in each other’s passion.


End file.
